


To the Rescue!

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Malicorn Cops [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malicorn, Minor Character Death, Slavery, Violence, a touch of smut, kitten kidnapping, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend from Alexej's past comes to Malicorn in pursuit of a most heinous kidnapping case. Can Alexej, Andrea and Mauve find and save the missing Felid kittens, before they are sold off to serve as entertainment for cruel nobles…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year 5054 of the Phoenix Empire timeline.

Pretty much every day on Malicorn is a beautiful day. It doesn't ever really get cold or dreary. The worst weather you can get is somewhat cloudy with soft summer rain.

Spring however is in a class of its own when it comes to beautiful. The air feels fresh and balmy and is scented with the blossoming trees everywhere. The streets in Malicorn's cities are all lined with trees. It is hard to describe if you have never seen it yourself: every tree in bloom in vivid colours of red, violet, blue, yellow, white, pink.

It felt like I was making my way through some sort of heavenly dreamscape.

It was the first spring I spent not chained to some bed or locked up in some grimy cellar. I had no doubt anymore that god was watching over me and I thanked him each night before I crawled into bed with Alexej and my wonderful mistress. 

When I looked into the mirror in the morning a tanned, healthy, grinning young man looked back at me. I looked sexy and happy and I wasn't sure which was the result of the other. With all the workout I was getting both in and out of bed I had also gained quite a bit of muscle mass. I was actually starting to look like a not quite cheap pet anymore and definitely not like a single-use throwaway.

Life was brilliantly wonderful.

I was riding my bicycle from the house-slave school to the Task Force HQ. How to drive a car was on the long list of things my mistress wanted me to learn, but it was low priority compared to cooking, ironing and other housekeeping skills. So she had gotten me a sturdy bike instead, with a basket on the back so I was able to take care of some shopping when everyone else was too busy.

Today I had picked up bread, a box of fresh fried pork slices and two six-packs of Youh'Kai beer. I was planning to make sandwiches for the team at the HQ. They had completed a rather tedious case late last night and would have spent this morning with the inevitable paperwork that accompanied it. They all deserved a great lunch and I was now well trained to provide one.

The HQ itself looked like it had been cut from a Malicorn vacation advertisement. The vines growing all over the old mansion were in full bloom as well. I parked my bike right next to Mistress' pick-up in the gravelled driveway and started unloading the basket.

I was just about to head in when a taxi rolled up to the mansion as well. Not an unusual event at all, but the passenger who climbed out of the backseat was quite unique.

Felids are still a rare sight in the Empire, even here on Malicorn where some of them come to vacation. I'd describe them as huge, cat-like creatures walking on two feet, only they also sported horns of various shapes and sizes.

This particular Felid was especially huge and broadly built. I immediately compared him to Alexej in my mind and had to admit that he probably was one of the few creatures in the Empire who would be able to beat my worshipped master in a match of arm wrestling. His fur was brown with white stripes. He was wearing what I classified as dark leather armour and a wide, dark red cloak. He also had a blaster gun at his side and the hilt of some melee weapon poked out over his shoulder from where he was wearing it under his cloak.

I had the strange feeling that I had seen him before somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where.

He paid the taxi driver and then looked up at the mansion somewhat daunted.

I walked up to him with a polite smile. My footsteps crunching on the gravel announced my approach so I didn't worry about startling such a huge predator. He turned to me.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked. Hanging out with the helpful police types was definitely rubbing off on me a lot.

The Felid studied me curiously. Up close he was even bigger. Definitely taller than Alexej. I noticed that he was wearing a large bronze brooch or badge on his armour which reminded me of the police badges Mistress and Alexej flashed at people when they introduced themselves to people on business.

"Hello, little one." He greeted me with a polite nod. His voice was most amazing. A mix of a deep growl and purr and quite hot. It made pleasant shivers run down my spine. "I am looking for Captain Sirenkov. I was told I could find him here."

"We only have a Commander Sirenkov here," I explained, "he heads the local police Task Force. If you are here to report a crime he would be the one you want to talk to."

The Felid bared his teeth. I wasn't entirely sure whether it was supposed to be a snarl or a smile. "Yes, I indeed need to speak about a crime with him, if he is the one I am looking for."

"Let me show you in." I offered and gestured to the entrance of the HQ invitingly. It felt supremely elating to act so professional and official. 

By now the HQ felt like home to me and Alexej's team were like colleagues or in Jamie's case, like friends to me. Jamie was giving me surfing lessons, which had earned him my eternal gratitude. With his help I might yet turn into a proper if slightly off-coloured Malino surfer boy.

"If you would wait a moment, I will let Commander Sirenkov know you are here." I told the Felid and left him in the foyer. 

I made a quick stop at the small kitchen to drop off the food I had brought and then went off, searching for Alexej. He wasn't in his office, but I could hear his voice from the command centre, complaining loudly about something he called a bureaucratic death trap. Both Andrea and Jamie were being subjected to his little temper tantrum. Jamie was standing outside his line of sight and rolled his eyes at me when I entered. Alexej loved the action and chase part of his work but when it came to paperwork he balked like a stubborn mule. At least that was how Mistress had explained it to me.

I coughed politely to gain Alexej attention. He turned around to me and immediately his face lit up with a broad smile. "Mauve! How was your day at school?" he switched the subject to something he found much more pleasant.

"Good." I smiled back at him, but resisted the urge for a snuggle or two, after all I had an official message to deliver. "There is a huge Felid, who is looking for you. I left him in the foyer. I think he wants to report a crime or something."

That information made him perk up even happier. "Really. I'd better check on him then, eh?" He fished for permission from Andrea to escape the boring tasks.

"Yeah, you better do." Mistress agreed with a smirk. "Maybe then we'll get some work done around here."

I quickly followed Alexej back out before I could be drafted to help. After all, I too wanted to know what the big alien's story was.

The Felid was still standing in the foyer where I had left him, curiously studying the various paintings and large photographs on the walls. 

All of them were scenes of noteworthy spots on Malicorn. My favourite was the aquarelle painting of the St. Cornelius Cathedral sparkling in soft hues of red and orange in a spectacular sunrise. When I had first seen it I had loudly doubted that anything could possibly look like that. My Mistress had packed me into the pick-up a few days later in the middle of the night and driven with me to the capital, where we had sat on a bench in the plaza in front of the cathedral and watched the sun come up. I quietly cried because the sunrise had been so much more beautiful than on the painting. 

After that Mistress had treated me to a breakfast of ice cream and hot chocolate on the 'Baconrasher' - the street that ran along the beach in the Capital and was lined with touristy shops, bars and cafes - before we went back home.

I have the best Mistress in the entire Empire.

Alexej stopped in the doorway when he caught sight of the alien, but then a huge grin showed all teeth.

"Eion!" he exclaimed and hurried over to the Felid who was now turning to him with a grin of his own.

Moments later the two of them embraced in that entirely manly fashion that makes me go all woozy and wakes the urge to get rid of my clothes as quickly as possible and offer all my assets. Obviously not something one does in civilized company. So I discreetly adjusted my shorts to accommodate my raging hard-on while Alexej greeted what was obviously an old friend.

"I hear you are now Commander Sirenkov," the Felid was just saying, "is that a promotion?"

Alexej laughed. "Not really. I have switched employers. I now work in law enforcement just like you."

So I had been right in my guess about that badge, I noted, feeling pleased with myself. Good observation skills already make half a decent cop, as my mistress had explained to me. Not that I was actually aspiring to ever be one, I was more than happy with my job as house slave and family pet. But it never hurt to be prepared to help in any way possible.

"Mauve, come on over here!" Alexej called me and I quickly sauntered to his side. "This is Eion." He said like the name was supposed to ring a bell. When he noticed my clueless look he added: "The Felid who I met on my tour of duty in their worlds when I was still with the Imperial Marines. He's the Felid on that photo Shalice showed you."

"Oh!" Now I finally knew why the alien had looked familiar to me. After all, I dusted the collection of photographs on the board above the fireplace at home once a week. "It's an honour to meet you, sir!" I greeted him with what I considered impeccable manners.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Mauve." He replied. 

The way my name rolled of his tongue in a seductive purr did all sorts of inappropriate things to me. It wasn't even on purpose which in turn made me wonder what he would sound like when aroused. Definitely not a line of thought to pursue.

"Is he one of your little ones?" Eion asked Alexej.

Now it was his turn to blush and raise his hands. "Heavens, no!" he exclaimed and then looked at me as if searching for some explanation. "He is… uh… erh…"

He still wasn't very comfortable with me officially being his pet. "I serve him and Mistress Andrea." I came to his rescue and he nodded gratefully.

"And Mistress Andrea would be your mate, then?" Eion asked full of innocent curiosity.

Alexej nodded. "Come on, I'll introduce you. She's in the back." He steered his friend towards the command centre with a hand on his furry arm. "What brings you here anyway? Finally getting some much earned vacation?"

Now the Felid's brow furrowed in a deep frown. "Sadly, no." he said and there was a deeper growl in his voice. "I'm afraid I am here on business."

That took most of the cheer out of Alexej's voice as well. "Anything I can help you with?"

The big alien nodded. "In fact, I am here to officially ask for assistance. I have followed the trail of kidnappers here to Malicorn."

"Kidnappers?" Now Alexej's growl almost matched Eion's. "Who did they kidnap?"

"Our kittens."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Alexej's cheer evaporated.

I had to admit, though, that kitten kidnapping did sound incredibly sinister.

Eion nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm sure you remember, how you and your platoon helped us build that orphanage for all the kittens who had lost their parents in the fighting?"

Alexej nodded. I could see his fist clench at his sides. A sure sign that he was more than ready to switch from calm cop to all out super soldier mode in the blink of an eye.

"Well, those kittens have grown up now, but we kept the orphanage open. There are still plenty of skirmishes with Scilla forces and when our warriors do not return, their kittens need a home, care and love. It has been a good place." The Felid continued. "A few weeks ago some humans came to us. They told us they were from some sort of organization who aids children in need. We showed them the orphanage, naturally, and explained that we didn't need their 'aid'. You know we are a proud people. We do not accept help when we don't need it." Eion's voice became a low growl. "It turned out they never planned to help at all. Two nights later they broke into the orphanage. They killed two of the adults there and mortally wounded a third. And they stunned and took all twenty-three kittens. Luckily Hayla survived long enough to identify the kidnappers to me."

By now Alexej was becoming deadly calm. Never a good sign. He was definitely plotting bloody revenge. Not that I minded. I loved watching him dole out justice to those deserving. Nothing beats watching a brutal thug cower in fear and piss himself when Alexej gets really angry.

"We didn't manage to catch them before they reached the jumpgate, but we were able to trace their jump here, to Malicorn." Eion finished his dark tale. "So, here I am, officially asking for the help of your law enforcement to locate our missing kittens and return them home."

"I swear upon my honour that I will do everything in my power to help." Alexej said grimly.

For a moment they looked at each other in that incredibly manly way, when two great warriors get ready to embark on an impossible quest. Then the clasped their forearms, sealing their pact.

If it hadn't been such a seriously thing I would probably have squeed. They were so drop dead gorgeous.

"And who is your big furry friend?" Mistress Andrea broke up the sombre scene, coming into the corridor from the command centre.

"This is Eion." Alexej introduced his alien friend. He was drawing breath to say more, but of course my mistress memory was way better than mine.

"Oh, you are the Felid my husband fought with during the Scilla War." She greeted Eion warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Alexej has always spoken of you and your people with much respect."

The alien greeted her, bowing with his fist over his heart. "It is an honour to meet Alexej's mate." He said. "I truly wish it was under happier circumstances."

That brought a frown and questioning look to my mistress' face. Alexej quickly repeated what Eion had just told us. I could watch how her eyes changed from warm and welcoming to icy fury. If there is one thing that really, really gets under her skin it is when children get hurt. She has the mother bear gene as bad as it can get.

"I see." She said with cold calm, when Alexej had told her everything.

"Since this is an official request for co-operation from an ally of the Empire I will inform the Duchess immediately." Alexej said, taking command. "Meanwhile you and Jamie can pick up what intel Eion can provide about the ship the kidnappers used and see what we can track down about it."

Mistress Andrea nodded. She turned to me, as Alexej strode down the corridor to his office. "Mauve, be a dear and get us coffee and some food, will you? I have a feeling we will need both to fuel our efforts."

Obviously I would have liked much more to come with them to the command centre and not miss a moment of the beginning investigation, but I was also determined to be the very best slave so I hurried to the kitchen. Now, I was really happy that I had brought plenty of half prepared ingredients. I'd have some gorgeous sandwiches and coffee for them in no time.

A few minutes later I carried a tray with the coffee pot, several mugs and a huge platter of fried pork and tomato sandwiches over to the command centre.

Jamie was in his chair and jacked into the planetary computer network. Eion was nervously prowling back and forth, watching with distrust the unintelligible numbers and letters scrolling through the holo display faster than the eye could follow. Mistress Andrea was perched on a desk nearby, watching silently like a hungry bird of prey.

I set the platter with sandwiches down next to her and she immediately snagged one and bit into it with obvious relish. At times like these even she didn't mind pork. I poured coffee for her and Jamie. The Felid declined, but gratefully accepted a sandwich.

"Gnah." Jamie commented suddenly. "You won't like this."

All three of us perked up.

"They checked in with Malicorn spaceport ground control," Jamie explained, "but they didn't actually land there. Apparently they docked at Summers Isle."

I had no clue what that was, but it couldn't be good, judging by my mistress stormy expression.

"That slimy bastard," she swore under her breath, "I never believed his do-gooder philanthropist routine. Are they still there?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I have no records of them leaving. The ship is listed as belonging to a guest of the resort, Captain Shaw."

"What is this 'Summers Isle'?" Eion asked the question I was wondering about, too.

"It's a private resort for really, really wealthy guests on the moon of Malicorn V, the next planet out here in the system." Andrea explained. "It used to be an abandoned mining station until Count Tarek Castella bought it three decades ago and heavily remodelled. He initially put a fortune into it, but everyone agrees that he must have made that back ten times since."

"At least judging from the amount of taxes he pays and the amount of cash he gives to various charities." Jamie added.

I had certainly heard of this particular noble. He was widely regarded as a model for the new breed of nobles who cared for their subjects. The charity events he was organizing always made a big splash in the local news here on Malicorn. I had also heard other things, only whispered among the throw-away pets I had grown up with. That the good Count bought up a good number of them right from the factory to be shipped away. Probably they were shipped right to his resort. And that could only mean that they were used up quickly. The thought made me shudder.

"Mauve?" My ever observant mistress asked immediately.

My past really wasn't something I wanted to talk about, but this was intel which might prove useful so I didn't even think about withholding it. "I have heard rumours, that he buys a lot of throw-away pets for his resort." I answered truthfully.

"For real?" Jamie blinked at me in surprise. "I've seen him speak at a fund-raising beach party. He seemed like a nice guy. Maybe he is just giving them to his guests to take away with them for a better life?"

"Yeah, and he also had those kittens kidnapped to find them adoring parents." Mistress Andrea snorted with open disgust. "Jamie, sometimes you are so naïve."

"Now that we know where the kittens are, can we go and get them?" Eion asked impatiently. His claws were flexing.

My mistress' face changed to a pained grimace. "It's not that simple. Summers Isle is the Count's property. It still falls under the jurisdiction of the Duchess, but we can't just waltz in there and search the premises without hard evidence that the kittens are really there. If he really is involved in this he will make them disappear long before we get permission to look for them."

The big Felid growled angrily and the thick fur in his neck fluffed up.

Mistress Andrea raised her hands placatory. "Please. I want to find and rescue those kittens as much as you do, but we have to be smart about this." She said gently. "It won't help them if we rush in like heroic idiots."

Something she often called Alexej. The same thought seemed to cross her mind.

"Let me go and talk to Alexej." She continued. "The Duchess needs to know all this. We work for her, after all. Count Tarek is a well respected member of the social circus. If we move against him in any way we will be much better equipped to act if we have her full authorization."

"I will wait." Eion agreed grudgingly and grabbed another sandwich. The way he ripped into it, I guessed that he imagined it as one of the kidnappers.

Jamie busied himself with his computer, clearly uncomfortable with the huge furred and clawed alien pacing his sanctuary.

"Alexej and Mistress Andrea will find a way to free your kittens." I addressed the Felid, trying to reassure him.

For a moment Eion bristled, looking like he would growl at me, and I got ready to bolt if necessary. But then he visibly calmed himself. "You are right, little one," he conceded, "I should trust in Alexej. He is proven a good friend and brother in arms in the past." He sighed tiredly. "Human ways are just so alien to me. I can't understand why anyone would steal kittens."

I could think of a great many, unpleasant reasons and of course mentioned none. We waited in somewhat uncomfortable silence, only broken by the sound of chewing as Eion slowly decimated the pile of sandwiches.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Mistress Andrea returned to the command centre with Alexej in tow. My mistress had a nasty sparkle in her eyes and a tiny smirk on her lips while Alexej looked thoroughly disgruntled. Definitely not the worst mix in my book.

"So?" Eion asked eagerly before either one of them could speak.

"We have a plan." My Mistress announced calmly.

"I still think it would be faster and safer if we just broke in and searched the place without warning." Alexej grumbled. "We'd be done before they knew what hit them."

"Darling, as the Duchess pointed out to you: We are not at war with Count Tarek. We don't even know if he is really involved. He is a powerful man and it won't be good to aggravate him without hard evidence to back us up."

Alexej drew breath, but Mistress Andrea continued before he could say anything. "I agree that he is a slimy bastard and probably not the nice guy Jamie thinks he is."

That earned her a hurt glare from Jamie.

"But we need to prove that, if we want to bag him." My Mistress finished and Alexej nodded grudgingly.

"So what are we going to do?" Eion asked with an impatient growl.

"You are not going to do anything." Alexej replied.

"What?!" The Felid clearly didn't like that answer.

Suddenly his claws and teeth looked awfully sharp and I tried to move closer to my mistress as unobtrusively as possible.

"The Duchess will arrange for us to get into the resort undercover." Alexej explained. "Andrea will pose as a noble and I will play her slave and bodyguard. Once we are in we can snoop around and look for the kittens." He looked at Eion with honest regret. "Sorry, but we'd never be able to smuggle you in there."

"You can't expect me to sit here, wait and do nothing!" Eion snarled angrily.

Alexej walked over to him without fear of the alien's natural weapons. "I'm sorry, but that is exactly what you will have to do. This way we have the best chance to find the kittens and get them all out safe and sound." He put both hands on Eion's shoulders. "You know I am right, my friend."

The big Felid slumped unhappily.

"Uhm… Mistress?" I piped up shyly.

Mistress Andrea looked at me curiously. It wasn't exactly typical for me to chime in at such a tense moment.

"There is a little problem with your plan, Mistress." I really wasn't very comfortable with telling them they were making a mistake, but someone had to point it out and clearly none of them was seeing it. Mistress Andrea nodded for me to continue. "Well… uh… I don't think anyone will buy that Alexej is your obedient slave, Mistress."

Mistress Andrea turned her critical eye to Alexej who scowled back at her for all he was worth, effectively proving I was right.

"Shit." My Mistress muttered, agreeing with me.

"What? Of course I can play a slave!" Alexej snarled in a tone of voice that would have befitted his Felid friend.

I shook my head. "Maybe an untamed pet?" I suggested, trying to offer a solution to the problem.

"Mmh…" I could almost see the wheels turning in Mistress' head. "That would work, but it would also severely limit his options since I couldn't let him run around unsupervised." Her eyes turned to me. "You, on the other hand, make a perfect pet. After all you are one."

"Mistress? May I?" This was the point where I should have squeaked fearfully and tried to wiggle away. Instead, I found myself eagerly bouncing. To be allowed to go on a dangerous undercover mission with my mistress to save kidnapped kittens? That would be just beyond cool, no matter how dangerous.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alexej interrupted us. "We are NOT taking Mauve in there. It's way too dangerous!"

"No, actually it would look perfect." Mistress Andrea said, clearly liking the idea. "I'll have Mauve as my faithful little darling and you are the new, untamed pet which I am taking on an extended vacation to properly train. That will free Mauve to poke his nose everywhere. No one would think him to be anything but a harmless, lost toy. And we have you as backup should things get ugly."

Eion made a strange, sputtering sound. It took all of us a moment to realize it had been a suppressed chuckle, but then Alexej glared at him. "You think that is funny?!" he demanded.

"Yes, my friend, that is indeed funny." The big Felid agreed. "And I agree with your mate. You will not make a convincing slave, but you will make a great predator to be tamed." He smiled at Alexej. "Your little Mauve is brave and kind. I trust all three of you to bring back those kittens. I promise I will wait patiently while you do."

Alexej didn't look happy about it, but faced with a unified front he finally nodded his agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do I look?"

My Mistress emerged from the bathroom of the suite we were currently occupying in one of the more expensive hotels of the capital. It was a short stop before we would transfer to Summers Isle Resort. Time we were using to get our respective covers into place.

Mistress Andrea had been in the bathroom for quite a while, for the first time putting on her Dracon noble outfit. I loved and worshipped her always, but now her transformation made me want to lick her shiny black boots.

In her usual attire of denims, shirts and combat boots, she always looks a little homely. Which I didn't mind. The look suited her perfectly. She was a woman of action after all, not some swooning princess. Still I sometimes found myself thinking she could be more striking, showing the whole world how awesome she really was.

Now she did just that and she hadn't even changed that much. Her denims had been exchanged with skin tight black leather pants, her combat boots were replaced by smaller boots with steel caps. She wore a sleek black shirt and over that a long black leather coat that hugged her form. A blood red dragon was embroidered on the sleeves. She had also straightened out her mass of blond curls and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. The look was completed by a pair of small round sunglasses with red tinted glasses, perched on her nose.

She looked brilliantly awesome.

"Creepy." Alexej commented from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't look happy about the change of his wife. Of the three of us he was the only one still in his normal clothes.

Not that I had changed much. After all I really was a pet. I was in a pair of my tiniest shorts and a t-shirt that was just short enough to show glimpses of my belly. My now nicely muscled belly. No more bony, skinny looks. It also showed off my belly piercing.

A little while ago, Shalice had helped me to convince Mistress Andrea to let my have one. Since Shalice wasn't allowed to have one herself, getting one for me had been the next best thing. It was a tiny gold ring and even though both my Mistress and Alexej had first been against it, they had quickly realized how much fun it was to play with.

The only really new thing I was wearing was the collar. My normal, simple leather collar was replaced by a much more expensive golden one. I had spent quite some time already fingering it and marvelling at it in the mirror. I couldn't help but wonder whether maybe we would be allowed to keep it after this job.

The duchess had provided our cover identities, complete with matching gear. She had also provided proper pet earrings for me and Alexej. The 'do not touch ones', of course.

"I think you are beautiful, Mistress." I countered Alexej's grumpy comment.

"Thank you, darling." Mistress Andrea smiled at me.

Alexej sighed dramatically. "Did it have to be a Dracon?" he asked once more.

He and Mistress had been over this several times, so this time Mistress Andrea answered his complaint with a frown.

"Are we really having this argument again?" she growled. It fit her new costume perfectly. She looked fearsome and drop dead gorgeous.

Apparently the effect wasn't entirely lost on Alexej. He blinked at her in surprise and then a slow, somewhat sleazy smile showed on his face. "Well, maybe I can get used to it." He drawled.

Mistress Andrea laughed. "Come on then, let's get you changed, too. I want to see my slave-in-training husband."

Just like my outfit, Alexej's didn't need much changing, basically he was just losing most of his clothes. Shirt, shoes, weapons and tool belt, body armour - all of that was shed so he only kept his fatigue knee-long shorts.

I managed not to drool merely because I had seen him naked plenty of times.

"I wonder if the marine tattoos will be a problem." Mistress Andrea mused, eyeing Alexej critically.

Alexej looked at the various tattoos decorating his muscular arms and torso. "What does my cover story say about my past?" he asked.

"That I recently bought you at a charity auction where you were put up for sale by some wealthy commoner patron." Mistress answered.

As usual, she had carefully read all the information provided by the duchess while Alexej had taken care of the family. Shalice was staying with his parents for the duration of this rescue operation.

"So I could have been an Imperial Marine before I ended up in slavery." Alexej offered.

My mistress grinned. "Most of them look cheap enough to be mere smudges anyway." She teased.

"Hey, my boys and girls paid good money for these!" he argued back with good humour.

"They were ripped off, then." Mistress Andrea laughed. "But the idea is solid," she then continued more seriously, "you being an ex-marine explains nicely why you need proper breaking in."

Alexej picked up the heavy slave collar that was meant for him. It wasn't light jewellery like mine, but a proper control collar with shocker, tracking and the option to set up a radius of how far the slave could go away from a certain point before the shocker fired. It also was the real thing, not just a dummy.

"You realize you'll have to use this." Alexej said calmly.

My Mistress frowned. "Can't you just fake it?" she asked unhappily.

He smiled at her somewhere ruefully. "Honey, if I was a better actor we wouldn't have to drag Mauve into this." Before she could voice more objections, he quickly fastened the collar around his neck. "Come on, let's give this thing a test run so we both know what to expect."

"I don't like this." Mistress Andrea grumbled, nervously picking up the remote control that came with the collar.

Alexej went over to her and leaned down to kiss her brow. "Of course you don't, love. If you did you wouldn't be the woman I married." Then he stepped away from her. "Now, start on the lowest setting and we'll see what this baby can do. We had training to resist torture in the Marines. So how bad can this be?"

'Very bad', I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. I had plenty of experience with shock collars and their setting went from 'mildly unpleasant reminder to behave' to 'pain so bad you just want to die'. And of course they could also be used to instantly shock you into unconsciousness. On the other hand, that was my way of seeing it and I wasn't a super soldier and part time hero like Alexej. There was a good chance he would laugh off that shock collar as a tickling nuisance.

Mistress Andrea activated the collar on the lowest setting, like Alexej had asked her to. He didn't show much of a reaction, apart from a slight stiffening of his spine and tension in his muscles. Still my Mistress watched him worriedly.

"Love, I don't break that easily," he told her calmly, "ramp it up."

So she did, increasing the charge stage by stage. I watched with silent fascination how Alexej took it. At first his hands clenched to hard fists, then he shook slightly, then sweat broke out on his brow, his eyes closed tightly in concentration. He started to shake with the strain, but still didn't crumble to his knees like he should; he didn't even make a sound.

It felt to me like it went on forever and the longer it lasted the more I started to shake as well. I couldn't bear the thought that my beloved master was in so much pain.

The point of breaking came suddenly. With an almost soundless gasp he crashed to the ground, his eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness.

"Oh my god!" me and my Mistress cried out almost simultaneously and rushed to him, Mistress Andrea quickly switching off the collar. I still got a glance at it and noticed with horror that it was almost at the highest setting. I had no idea how he had endured that.

Even though I had received some first aid training from Father Theran, I wasn't able to do more than kneel next to Alexej's motionless body and wring my hands in panic, while Mistress Andrea checked his pulse.

"Stupid git!" she then exclaimed, sitting back on her heels.

Her anger reassured me that Alexej wasn't seriously hurt. My heart was still racing and I suddenly realized that the fact that everything seemed so blurry was due to the fact that I was crying. Of course my Mistress noticed my distress and wrapped me in her arms.

"Is he… will he…?" I tried to form a question while at the same time wiping at my eyes.

Mistress Andrea snorted. "He's an irresponsible idiot suffering from testosterone poisoning." She grumbled, somewhat shaken as well, but recovering much quicker than I did. "I should have known he would use this to get into a pissing contest with himself to see how much he could take and impress us with his amazing endurance."

I managed not to point out that I was pretty impressed myself. I was even more impressed when Alexej groaned and then opened his eyes again. His endurance really was amazing. By all rights he should have stayed unconscious for at least a few minutes.

He blinked up at us in confusion and then rubbed at his neck, where his skin had to be almost numb from the continued shocking.

"What happened?" he asked somewhat slurred.

"You crashed like a felled tree." My Mistress told him angrily. "What the hell did you think you were doing there?!"

"I… uh…" Alexej replied sheepishly, clearly realizing that Mistress Andrea didn't find his display of manliness amusing at all. "I just wanted to see…"

"Yeah, great!" Mistress Andrea glared at him. "That wasn't the point, you know? The point was for you to crumble to your knees and start begging. You're supposed to fake it! Goddammit! You SCARED us!" She pointed at me accusingly.

Alexej noticed that my face was still wet with tears and I could see how any kind of righteous retort died in his throat.

"Oh Mauve!" I quickly found myself wrapped in his strong arms. "I'm so sorry!"

I leaned against him, my thoughts already shifting from the scare he had given me to the fact that he smelled great and felt even better and didn't wear much clothing.

My fantasy was running rampant. Surely at Summers Isle Resort there would be a need for us to really play out the 'two pets' dynamic to make it more believable. Like maybe Alexej fucking me in front of an audience, maybe even on a stage with spotlights hot on our skin. It made me shiver with anticipation.

Of course that didn't escape my Mistress. She rolled her eyes at me in mocking exasperation. I managed to look apologetic over Alexej's shoulder.

"Right, let's try this again." Mistress Andrea broke up our huddle. "Now you know what it feels like so for once act like a normal human being instead of a freaking super soldier and suffer visibly, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alexej accepted her command contritely. He even took up a position on his knees instead of standing at parade rest.

Mistress Andrea picked up the remote control and started anew on the lowest setting.

It turned out a long afternoon. As much as I worshipped Alexej, even I had to admit what an incredibly crappy actor he was. I ended up repeatedly showing him how to suffer credibly which had him throw several fits and swearing he would find and kill anyone who had taught me to suffer in the first place. It was - as Mistress Andrea put it - quite adorable but not very helpful.

We were all rather exhausted when we finally decided it wouldn't get any better.

The original plan had been to have dinner at the hotel's restaurant in our undercover identities to practice them in a public setting, but we were all too tired. Instead Mistress Andrea ordered dinner up to the suite and decided we would leave that experiment for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever negative things might be said about its owner, Summers Isle Resort sure looked gorgeous. The pilot of the shuttle which was taking us there was taking what he called the 'scenic approach'.

Being the good pet, I was allowed to plaster myself all over the window and gawk, while bad pet Alexej and his sour expression were kneeling next to the comfortable seat Mistress Andrea occupied.

It was my first time in space and I found the star filled emptiness scary and exhilarating at the same time.

The moon the resort was located on didn't have an atmosphere of its own, so three huge, transparent bio-domes had been erected to house the place. The contrast between the stark, naked rock of the moon itself and the lush colours of vegetation, pools, small cottages and larger structures under the domes was amazing. The whole surface area under the domes was reserved for vacationers, all utility and tech were located underground.

Mistress Andrea had made sure that all three of us were familiar both with the advertisement brochures provided by the resort and the additional intel Jamie had dug up for us.

If the kittens were indeed kept at the resort, they would be located somewhere in the bowels of the place and it would take some brave sneaking to find them. Just like with space, I found the thought that I would be the one doing the sneaking scary and exhilarating at the same time. Of course it was quite dangerous and a million things could go wrong. But I was determined to make my Mistress and Alexej proud. After all I had seen a fair share of ugliness in my life. I was tougher than they gave me credit for and I was going to prove it.

Even if I was going to occasionally throw up or piss myself with fear when they weren't looking.

The pilot smoothly brought us in to the docking area.

Mistress Andrea was chatting amiably with a couple who were the only other passengers on this flight. They were newly wed; a Countess Amalia Castella from Nabuco and a surprisingly lively Garth van der Meer from P2. They were going to spend their honeymoon here at Summers Isle resort. They were both young, excited and even though I found it hard to believe, seemed rather nice. The lady had even secretly slipped me a sweet when my Mistress didn't seem to be looking.

Obviously she had noticed and smirked at me knowingly. I loved that she still was the all seeing surveillance drone.

"Welcome to Summers Isle Resort." The pilot announced via the intercom when the shuttle had settled down. "Have a wonderful vacation!"

"I'm sure we will." Lady Amalia said with a smile.

Lady Amalia and her husband exited the shuttle first. Mistress Andrea pulled Alexej to his feet on the leash attached to his collar while I sauntered to her side freely. "Come on, now." She ordered Alexej calmly. "And what's with the sour face? This is a vacation. I want to see a smile."

Alexej grimaced at that.

"Ah!" Mistress Andrea said warningly and reluctantly Alexej plastered a fake smile on his face.

Their acting wasn't too bad, judging from the sympathetic looks Mistress Andrea got from Lady Amalia and her husband.

"He still needs a lot of training." My Mistress told them apologetically and they nodded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Lady Amalia told Mistress Andrea, "maybe we will run into each other again while we are here and we can have dinner together, or something?"

"I would enjoy that." My Mistress graciously inclined her head.

I was amazed by how well she was playing the noble. Then again, she had plenty of experience with that particular high and mighty breed of imperial citizens. After all, she had been a Ducal Crescent Guard in Imperial City on P2 before she came to Malicorn with her then husband and she had also served with the police force in Malicorn's capital and that place was crawling with vacationing nobles.

Inside the docking area, we were greeted by a whole group of people, all wearing the bright orange and yellow uniforms of the resort's staff. Most of them were slaves who quickly picked up any luggage to cart it off to where the guests would be staying. There was a tiny moment of confusion when they tried to grab me and Alexej as well, but they quickly withdrew when my Mistress waved them off. The actual greeters were employees, judging from their lack of any visible slave marks.

The greeter waiting for the noble couple was loud and cheerful, fitting their mood, while my Mistress was greeted by a calm, professional woman.

"Lady Andrea," she bowed to my Mistress, "please allow me to extend Lord Tarek's warm welcome to you. He is grateful and honoured that you have chosen his humble offerings for your vacation."

Humble my ass, I thought. There was nothing humble about this place. Even the docking area painted in pleasant hues of blue and yellow and there even were potted plants dotting the place. Everything here spoke of heaps of money.

Judging from Alexej's sneer he was thinking the same thing.

Mistress Andrea noticed as well and suddenly Alexej jerked with the surprise of a small shock. "Face, darling." My mistress reminded him.

He first scowled at her and then plastered that fake smile back on when she raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Mistress Andrea then replied to the welcome.

The greeter skilfully ignored the little dispute between master and slave. "We hope you had a pleasant journey?" she made small talk while herding my Mistress and us towards a small, electric vehicle.

Considering the size of the bio-domes it made perfect sense to ferry the guests around instead of making them walk for several minutes.

"Quite pleasant and eventless." Mistress Andrea took the comfortable passenger seat, while the greeter got into the driver's seat. Alexej and I perched on the back.

"We have reserved one of the cottages close to the central pool for you, just like you specified. It should be perfect for meeting people." The woman started up the vehicle. "Would you like me to give you the scenic tour?"

"No, thank you." Mistress Andrea declined politely. "That can wait for another time."

We drove through a short tunnel, connecting the docking area to the actual bio-dome. When we entered the bio-dome the change was like a pleasant slap in the face. The air was warm and soft on the skin, filled with the subtle aroma of blooming plants. Birds were chirping, insects humming softly.

"All animal and plant life here is perfectly harmless." The woman explained helpfully. "If something looks edible you can be sure that it is actually edible. The large, red fruits you will find growing on the vines decorating your cottage have been imported from Chiraz. They make a wonderful addition to any breakfast." She smiled and a well measured, mischievous tone entered her voice. "Be advised that they leave stains, though, so you may want to have your pets handle them."

Mistress Andrea played right along. "Oh, I'm sure it will be quite amusing watching them lick each other clean."

The image went right to my cock and I couldn't help a soft moan escaping me.

My mistress chuckled and turned back to me. "My little darling is such a slut." She cooed and tousled my hair.

I happily leaned into her touch. Apart from the fact that this was a quite dangerous rescue operation, it was also a really pleasant vacation spot. And we did have to be convincing. So hopefully there would be opportunities to do some naughty things with Alexej. I glanced over at him and was delighted when I didn't find the scowl I was expecting, but a rather amused smirk.

We drove down a path paved with white stones and lined with lush, tropical trees. Malicorn itself had a pleasantly warm climate; this place was quite a bit hotter, tuned to give the guests reason to walk around in as little clothing as possible. Mistress Andrea soon shrugged out of her leather jacket and handed it back to me for safekeeping.

"At your cottage you will find a folder listing all the amenities offered by the resort." The greeter continued her welcome speech. "You can conveniently order them via the intercoms located in every room. If you need anything not listed, please don't hesitate to contact the staff. We will try our outmost to provide you with whatever you may require."

For an exorbitant fee, I mentally added. I had no idea what this place charged and I didn't really want to know either. It definitely was way above my owners' pay grade. Luckily it came out of the duchess' purse and she wasn't called the wealthiest woman in the whole Empire for nothing. 'Rich as the duchess of Malicorn' was a popular saying throughout the Empire.

Mistress Andrea just smiled condescendingly as if money wasn't something one needed to talk about. Like she wasn't meticulously keeping books on all our household's expenses.

To our right the path opened up to a spacious pool and bar area. Comfortable recliners were arranged under colourful parasols. Some were occupied by guests of the resort. Soft laughter drifted over to us and the tinkling of ice cubes in glasses. It looked like a holiday add on the TV.

We drove past and then took a smaller path to the left. Nestled between some huge, flowering trees and overgrown by luscious vines, our cottage came into view. A huge front porch offered room for relaxing and a dinner table that would comfortably seat six people with enough space left over for pets to kneel next to them. The interior was closed off with a beaded curtain.

My Mistress hopped off and stretched. "I think this will do nicely." She announced.

"Your luggage has been deposited in the master bedroom," the greeter woman informed her, "would you like me to send over a slave to unpack for you?"

"That won't be necessary." Mistress Andrea waved towards me and Alexej imperiously.

Alexej just looked at her uncomprehendingly so I took the liberty of gently steering him inside.

The central room held two large couches and several easy chairs. On the coffee table a huge bowl of fruit was artfully arranged. One large open doorway led on to the master bedroom. A smaller, unobtrusive one was equipped with a sturdy, lockable door. A place to store slaves that might need locking up.

Mistress Andrea's luggage had been carefully stacked in front of the large bed, but it was the bed itself which caught my attention.

Huge, made of polished black wood it screamed Dracon and I could barely suppress my excitement. I stepped closer to it and ran my hand over the smooth wood of a high bedpost admiringly. I grinned when my fingers found a hidden catch. A compartment opened and I found the hook I had been expecting.

"It's a genuine Dracon bed!" I exclaimed.

Alexej, who had started opening his wife's bags and rather carelessly throwing her things into the wardrobe looked over to me with an indescribable expression. Like he wasn't sure if he needed to protect me from it or if he was confused or just disgusted by the notion.

"A what?" he asked cautiously.

"A Dracon bed!" I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't help all the amazing possibilities playing in my mind. "You know, like in the movies. Where you can tie people up in the most amazing positions."

Finally Alexej caught up to what I was talking about and now he did eye the bed like a foe in battle.

"We are not using that." He growled, not very pet-like at all.

I quickly considered my options. Beg Mistress Andrea, beg him or simply wait for an opportune moment when he was so hot for me that he wouldn't care whether either of us was tight up.

"Oh, okay…" I agreed with just the right hint of disappointment not to make him suspicious.

He grunted and continued shovelling clothes into the wardrobe.

"Why don't you get a drink for the Mistress while I clean up here?" I offered, hoping to rescue some of her stuff.

With a visible effort he reminded himself that he was just playing a role and needed to make it convincing for a greater cause. Forcing his face into that fake smile again, he nodded and headed back into the central room where the bar was located.

I waited until he was safely outside with Mistress Andrea before I turned back to the bed. With a soft sigh I rubbed myself against the bedpost, shivering with anticipation. "Don't you worry," I whispered to the bed, "I'll make sure you are used well."


	5. Chapter 5

I carefully spread the huge, black bathing towel on the deck chair for Mistress Andrea while she stood at the edge of the pool, curiously surveying the place, keeping a firm grip on Alexej's leash. She looked a little strange even to me in a black swimsuit with a thin black scarf casually slung around her hips. Alexej was looking at the pool rather longingly, which Mistress Andrea of course noticed.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" she asked him sweetly.

He scowled at her. That was a part of his role he actually played really well. Then he nodded reluctantly.

Mistress Andrea smiled. "It's quite simple," she explained, "you just have to ask for my permission."

His scowl deepened considerably. For a moment he looked back and forth between Mistress Andrea and the beckoning water. Then he ground out: "May I go for a swim?"

My mistress frowned at him. "May I go for a swim, please. Or May I go for a swim, mistress." She corrected.

They stared at each other, giving a quite credible show of mistress and slave fighting it out. It was all for the benefit of other guests at the pool, to establish our undercover identities.

Finally Alexej relented. "May I go for a swim, please." He parroted rather mockingly.

Mistress Andrea chuckled. "We still need to work on your tone, darling, but I am in a generous mood." She unclipped the leash from his collar. "Yes, you may."

Alexej immediately turned back to the pool and jumped in head first. Since he was only wearing his shorts, there was no need for undressing.

"We also still need to work on the grateful 'thank yous." Mistress Andrea muttered, more amused than annoyed.

"Sometimes it's better to give than to push." An elderly gentleman who was reclining in a deck chair nearby commented.

Like Mistress Andrea, he was dressed all in black, with black shorts showing of bony, old men knees and an unbuttoned, short-sleeved black shirt, showing off a rather respectable, pale belly. Definitely a Dracon, judging both from the choice of colour and the rather harsh expression that time has etched into his face. His advice and the kind smile that pulled at the scowling lines of his face in the wrong way didn't match that picture though.

"He's a magnificent specimen." He added, watching Alexej plough through the pool. "So rough and genuine."

"Not what I normally go for." My Mistress replied and settled in her own deck chair. She waved me closer and I snuggled against her and purred happily when she started petting my hair. "When I saw him I knew he would be trouble, but I just couldn't resist."

The elderly Dracon smiled with grandfatherly affection. "Well, if you will take the word of a Dracon who has had countless pets and has made plenty of mistakes with them: if you give them a reason to be grateful, they will eventually be grateful." He nodded in a lazy approximation of a bow. "Baron Yuri Dracon of Serin. Though I live on Malicorn now." He introduced himself.

"A pleasure." Mistress Andrea returned the greeting. "Baroness Andrea Dracon from Yaiciz." She looked over at the pool again and sighed. "I think his training his going quite well. No shouting or raising his hand against me in the last few weeks."

The Baron raised an eyebrow at that. "Where did you get him, if I may ask?"

"At a charity auction." Mistress Andrea replied. "They failed to mention that he was completely untrained," she explained ruefully, "though the fact that they brought him on stage chained up should have been an indicator."

Baron Yuri chuckled jovially. "Do not let that discourage you, dear. You can find the most amazing things in the most unlikely places."

He sounded like a benevolent old uncle. He didn't fit any kind of picture I had of a Dracon noble. He watched Alexej without the leer I would have expected from an old pervert. More with the quiet appreciation one would have for a fine piece of art.

"He seems like the sort of guy who needs to move a lot, burn off energy." He then commented. "My two pretties are the same. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if he joins them for a few matches of basketball. That might make him more manageable."

Mistress Andrea looked doubtful. "If he earns it, maybe." She said, watching her husband as well.

She missed the frown that appeared for just a moment on Baron Yuri's brow. I was quite sure he didn't approve of her strictness, but he didn't contradict her either. Kind and polite then. How very, very odd.

"So you live on Malicorn?" Mistress Andrea changed the subject, "What is that like?"

"After living on Serin? Pretty darn awesome." Baron Yuri grinned. "I'm retired, so I can live where I damn well please now. My pretties are studying at the University, so I bought a cosy little estate up in the Sovarian Hills close by."

My Mistress blinked at him with the same confusion I felt. "Your pretties are… uh…?"

"My pets." Baron Yuri answered with a smirk, obviously well aware how weird it was to have your pets attend university. "They are way too smart to just sit around and look pretty. Studying makes them happy and when they are happy I am happy." His smirk changed to a wistful smile. "It is wonderful when they come home and fill the house with their chatter. Keeps me young."

Mistress Andrea and I exchanged a long look, agreeing that this was the weirdest noble we had ever met.

"They are between semesters." Baron Yuri continued, oblivious. "I promised them a proper vacation if they did well and they brought home exceptional marks." Then he chuckled. "And here they come, as if on cue." He said and nodded over towards the far side of the pool.

I was glad I was already leaning against my Mistress, I suddenly felt light headed. They were gorgeous. Tall, lean, showing of perfect athlete muscles in their white shorts and shirts, tanned, with sun-blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome faces. And they were absolutely identical.

Twins. That bastard old Dracon owned the most awesomely sexy twins I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. I moaned softly into Mistress Andrea's side and she petted my hair with a smirk.

"It would seem my little darling slut thinks they are pretty, too." She commented.

Once more Baron Yuri chuckled. "I'm sure that is an activity they wouldn't mind sharing either." He offered with a wink.

To be sandwiched between those two studs, the mere thought made me all hot. I looked up at my Mistress with the most pleading puppy eyes I could muster.

She laughed. "Well, he has been good so I think he has earned a reward." She agreed.

I kissed her hand gratefully.

"Master Yuri." The two young men called out and waved, leaving no doubt that they were indeed the Baron's pets.

They came over to him and each leaned down to kiss him quite affectionately. They didn't seem to mind at all that he was old and very far away from pretty. But then again, he probably was one of the most indulgent masters any pet could ever hope for, so it was no surprise they looked blissfully happy.

"How was your… what was it…?" Baron Yuri asked.

"A piglet treatment." One of them answered settling on a deck chair next to his master's, while the other sat on the footrest of the Baron's chair. "They massage the piglets into a happy stupor with fragrant oils and then the piglets are set onto your back to sleep, all warm and soft and heavy." He explained.

I had never heard of that before, but I wasn't surprised. Leave it to Malinos to come up with new ways to use pigs.

"It was really weird," the other twin added, "but in a nice way. You should try it, too."

Baron Yuri grimaced. "You know I rather keep animals an arms length away. Preferably behind 5 inches of steel-glass. I would constantly wonder when it would start digesting me, if it slept on me."

He was from Serin, I reminded myself, the planet where all plant and animal life was out to get you.

Then the twins turned their curiosity on my Mistress and the one sitting the footrest of the deckchair nudged his master expectantly.

"Ah, of course." He smiled. "This is Lady Andrea and her lovely pet…?"

"Mauve." Mistress Andrea supplied.

Under the scrutiny of two such obviously high quality pets, my courage and desire for them deserted me quickly and I suddenly felt like every single one of my flaws must be incredibly obvious and that they would of course see me as the cheap slut I was. I pressed closer against my Mistress, futilely trying to hide.

"Hi Mauve." One of the two greeted me cheerfully and not condescending at all.

I blinked at him from behind the safe bulwark of my Mistress.

"He's a little shy." Mistress Andrea explained. Not true at all of course, but I was incredibly grateful for the excuse.

"Awh," the other twin cooed sweetly, "whyever? He is such a lovely, exotic beauty."

Me? Lovely? Exotic? Beautiful? Did he really just say that? I smiled at him tentatively. Maybe there was a tiny chance I would really get to spend some time with them.

"I'm Kay," the pet on the footrest introduced himself, "and this is Maurice."

For a moment I wasn't sure how I would ever be able to tell them apart, but then I noticed that they had different jewels set into their golden collars. Kay's was an opal, while Maurice had an emerald.

I was just gathering my courage back to gather to say something witty and seductive, when our little gathering was interrupted by the polite coughing that could only announce a staff member of the resort.

Looking up I expected another non-descript, servile employee or slave who maybe wanted to offer drinks or snack. Instead I found a hulking beast of a man who looked more like a shaved dagor beast than a human. His shaved head, the harsh lines in his face, the huge slabs of meat serving as hands, the bulging muscles in his neck and shoulders. Everything about his screamed slave handler. The kind of handler who put you on a meat hook and sliced you open.

He looked absolutely ridiculous in his bright orange and yellow staff uniform.

That the twins instinctively recoiled from him assured me that it was not pure paranoia.

He rearranged his face into what he must consider a pleasant smile. "Lady Andrea?" he asked with a moderately polite bow.

"Yes?" My Mistress looked up at him with her hostility firmly held in check.

"I am Master Finnigan, I oversee all slave training her at the resort." He explained his appearance. "I was informed that you plan to use your stay with us to train your new pet and wish to offer my advice and assistance." He grinned nastily. "I can assure you that we are well versed in how to break slaves."

I huddled against Mistress Andrea as tightly as possible.

She, of course, wasn't scared at all. She coldly studied the monster from head to toe. "And what makes you think I'm going to share the pleasure of training my new pet with you?" she then asked with the icy condescension one would show vermin right before crushing it under your boot. She really was getting the hang of that noble thing.

He obviously hadn't expected that. For a moment a flash of anger appeared on his face and his fingers twitched. But then he schooled himself back to the calm that was expected of a staff member. "I take it you are not interested then, Milady?" he asked.

Mistress Andrea didn't bother to stay polite. "Get lost." She ordered.

This time Master Finnigan kept his self-control. He turned on his heel and departed quickly.

The thought crossed my mind that maybe the poor little kittens were being 'trained' by this monster and I shuddered. Suddenly finding them felt a lot more urgent than fucking with gorgeous twins.

"What a creep." Kay murmured and cuddled against his master's leg, clearly a little shaken as well.

"He is a sadistic bastard." Baron Yuri commented calmly. "His types are preferred for the job he does. I had plenty of his like working for me. When I was still working." He ruffled his pet's hair reassuringly. "Don't you worry, dove. I wouldn't let someone like him near either of you."

Then he turned to Mistress Andrea. "I commend you for keeping him off your new pet, dear." He said seriously. "At your age I wasn't nearly as smart."


	6. Chapter 6

"So she says to me, Walter, she says to me, it is either me or the dog. What was I supposed to say to that?!"

"Totally unfair question, mate, totally unfair."

"See?! That's exactly what I told her, too! Exactly what I told her!"

I pressed my back against the cold metal of the door to the small storage room I was hiding in and tried to concentrate on keeping my teeth from chattering. It was getting increasingly hard.

When I had set out on my spying mission I hadn't counted on the fact that the maintenance facilities under the bio-domes would not be kept at the tropical temperatures as they were above ground for the guests. I was wearing nothing but thin pyjama pants.

My excuse for wandering around here should I be caught was that I had just been in search of a snack and hadn't been able to figure out how the intercom worked. And since I was a dumb, little pet, I had of course gotten lost.

Obviously, the idea was not to get caught, since it was an excuse I would be able to use only once.

So I had to avoid any staff wandering around down here at this hour at all costs.

That included people like 'Walter' and his very patient friend, who had decided to take a little break in front of my hiding place to discuss Walter's marriage. I had in depth knowledge now about his wife Esme, his dog Sally, Sally's preferences in doggie snacks and the incredible injustice of Esme not providing said snacks in satisfactory quantities while Walter was 'up on this god-forsaken moon working his ass off for her benefit'.

How his companion could listen to this drivel for what felt like ages to me and still encourage Walter to keep going was a mystery I would never be able to solve.

Not that I had a lot of time left to solve anything before I was frozen solid.

To think that I could have been snuggled up warm and safe with Mistress Andrea and Alexej now in that spacious, gorgeous Dracon bed! But I had insisted on not fucking after dinner even though Alexej had been quite inclined. Instead I had retired early for a short nap so I would be prepared for my night time endeavours. Like a responsible hero would.

I was really proud of myself for willingly accepting such privations.

If only it had proven more successful. The tunnels beneath the bio-domes seemed endless. They were well lit and clean and major areas were even labelled with convenient signs. I had managed to locate the slave quarters. They were as clean as the rest of the place. There were windows looking in from the corridor into the large dormitories and there were no kittens in sight.

I had even found the slave training facilities. The small cells there held various slaves, but no kittens either.

There had to be some other place, but it could be anywhere and I really had no other way of finding it now then checking every little corner. That could take many nights indeed. It was a scary prospect, especially considering that I hadn't even safely made it back to my Mistress and my hero tonight.

"Now look at that, shift's nearly over!" Walter's companion commented suddenly and I perked up with desperate hope.

Walter sighed dramatically. "About time." He grumbled.

Then I heard them walk away at last.

I waited a few more moments before I cautiously opened the door just a tiny bit and peeked out. The corridor lay deserted.

My teeth were still trying to chatter and I was shivering violently. Looking down, I was surprised that my feet weren't blue yet from the cold. Time to head back.

I followed the corridor towards the food storage and preparation area, where I had entered the underground warren. The way seemed much longer than when I had been going in and several times I wasn't sure if I hadn't gotten lost after all.

Once more I had to duck into an unlit room in the last second when a whole train of slaves carrying heaps of linens rounded a corner in front of me.

My heart was beating so loudly I was sure they must hear me, but they hurried past.

Finally I found the door marked 'public area' again and slipped through. The heat and humidity hit me and left me gasping. Sweat broke out everywhere, cold and clammy since I was still freezing inside.

At least from here it wasn't far to the cottage where Mistress Andrea and Alexej were waiting for me. Though I really hoped that they had slept a little. After all, I had been gone several hours.

That hope was quickly squashed when I slipped inside as quietly as the beaded curtain allowed.

"Mauve?" Mistress Andrea's voice asked immediately and she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yes, Mistress." I tried to reassure her, but my chattering teeth pretty much ruined the effort.

"Oh my god, darling!" she exclaimed and moments later I was wrapped in her safe embrace. "You are ice cold! What happened to you?!"

I really wanted to explain, but suddenly I was overcome with how safe I was with her and how dangerous it was what I had been doing. It wasn't really panic that overwhelmed me, more a kind of hysteria. Still I was suddenly sobbing with tears running down my face and shaking so hard I couldn't get a word out. And on top of that I was really angry for showing my weakness like that.

"Sweety? Love?!" My mistress hugged me even tighter, deeply scared by my little breakdown.

Luckily Alexej came to my rescue like he always did. "Don't worry, he's just coming down from the adrenalin rush. It's a perfectly normal reaction." His voice rumbled reassuringly. Then I was pried out of my Mistress arms and Alexej firmly pressed a glass to my lips. "Here, drink this!" he commanded.

Pure vodka ran down my throat and hit my stomach like a fist. I choked out a few more sobs, but then my rebellious body quickly calmed down, warmed by the alcohol as well.

"Thank you." I coughed gratefully.

Alexej ruffled my hair affectionately. "No problem, little one. Seen it plenty of times with recruits after their first mission when I was still with the Marines."

Mistress Andrea was clearly still worried and pulled me back into her arms, which I found just wonderful. I was getting used to being loved and protected, but so far I still couldn't get enough of it.

"Come on, my poor darling, let's tug you into bed and then you can tell us what you have found." She firmly pushed me to the bedroom where I was snuggled into bed between the two of them, safe and warm.

Then I reported on my meagre findings.

"At least we know where they are not." Mistress Andrea summed up. "And it doesn't sound as if they are kept here 'officially'. Maybe the Count doesn't know about them after all?"

Alexej snorted. "I have a hard time believing that. I'm sure he is the one who knows all the noble perverts who will pay a fortune for their own little kitten."

I silently agreed with him. Malino commoners were a crafty bunch, but it was still the nobles who made most of the money.

Mistress Andrea and Alexej were arguing back and forth over my head, but I had a really hard time following them. In the warm bed, cuddled against them, my eyes just didn't want to stay open anymore. There was something I really wanted to say, but it escaped my mind again before I had even opened my mouth. Moments later I was asleep.

\---

"Maurice, oh Maurice! What are you doing to me?!" Baron Yuri threw his hands up in exasperation as Alexej scored yet another point in the impromptu basketball match he was having with the twins. "I bet good money on you!"

Mistress Andrea and the Baron were once more seated in comfortable deck chairs and I was snuggled against my Mistress, dozing. It was our fourth day at the resort and the fact that I had spent two more nights sneaking around underground was taking its toll on me. That I hadn't found any kittens didn't exactly lift my mood either.

"Looks like dinner will be on you, milord." Mistress Andrea grinned at the much older noble cockily.

Baron Yuri growled. "Don't count your fish yet, youngling! Your hulking sports monstrosity has not won yet!"

They both watched as the twins again lost the ball and Alexej executed a beautiful throw over half the field right into the basket.

"DAMN IT!" Baron Yuri glared at Mistress Andrea in deeply amused annoyance. "You should have warned me that he is a pro player!"

Mistress Andrea chuckled. "I honestly didn't know he is this good."

That was a lie of course. She had watched Alexej play with Shalice often enough to know that he rocked at basketball and pretty much any other kind of sport you could throw at him.

"How about split bills for dinner?" she offered graciously.

"HA!" Baron Yuri shook his head vigorously. "No one will say Baron Yuri does not pay up when he owns a pretty lady a debt. You, your cute little darling and even that…" he pointed vaguely in Alexej's direction, "will eat at my expense whatever you may fancy."

Mistress Andrea smiled at him fondly. "Thank you, milord."

In the last three days we had run into Baron Yuri and his gorgeous twins repeatedly since they had a cottage near ours and all of those meetings had been rather pleasant. He might be an old Dracon, but he also was a kind gentleman. Even I couldn't help but like him.

"I believe fresh drinks are in order to celebrate your imminent victory, milady." Baron Yuri heaved himself off his deckchair. "Another one of those horrid, multi-coloured fruit thingies for you, my dear?"

"Yes, please." My Mistress nodded with a charming smile. "You truly are a gentleman, milord."

Baron Yuri waved her silent. "Nonsense. I'm a leering old goat. Anyone who knows me even in passing would attest to that." He grinned and then headed off towards the bar pavilion.

I sighed and let my eyes drift shut. Watching Alexej and the twins play should have given me the hots, but I was just too tired. Mistress Andrea gently stroked my back and I happily relaxed. I was hoping to catch a bit more sleep before my next night time excursion.

A soft coughing pulled me back from the brink of sleep.

"Lady Andrea? Might I have a moment of your time?" The voice was female and kind.

It took me a moment to identify her as the Lady Amalia we had met on our flight here. I didn't bother opening my eyes again, but my curiosity kept me from really falling asleep.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" My Mistress answered the question.

The scraping sound told me that Lady Amalia pulled another chair closer.

"Uhm… I was wondering…" she then hesitantly began, "I couldn't help but notice how well adjusted your two pets are. Even your new pet seems to be doing really well."

Playing basketball really made Alexej look rather tame.

"Training a pet is not that hard," Mistress Andrea explained pleasantly, "there are a few simple rules to follow and of course you need to adjust them according to the pet's personality."

She totally sounded like she knew what she was talking about. She was of course a perfect Mistress, but I didn't have any illusion about her abilities to properly train a pet.

"Yes, well… I was wondering if maybe you could give me some advice. On a pet." Lady Amalia said, sounding hopeful and embarrassed at the same time.

There was a short pause before my Mistress spoke again. "A pet? I didn't notice you were bringing one…?"

Lady Amalia coughed softly and sounded even more embarrassed. "We didn't. It… well, he… was… is a surprise gift from Garth's father. He was waiting here for us."

"And he isn't well behaved…?" Mistress Andrea gently prodded.

"No, no!" Now Lady Amalia sounded genuinely distressed and I finally cracked open an eye to look over at her. She looked quite unhappy. "He is very well behaved. In fact he is… very quiet." She sighed deeply and rubbed at her temple. "I think he is very scared. But we just can't get him to talk to us. Frankly, I don't know what to do with him. He is so sweet and I just want to make him understand that we won't hurt him."

My mistress nodded understandingly and I felt like nodding along. Of course he wouldn't trust them if he had been mistreated in the past. Trusting a noble was never a good idea. But Lady Amalia seemed very serious in her desire to reassure her pet and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe this pet was missing out on an opportunity to grab himself some awesome owners like I had managed with my Mistress and Alexej.

"So I thought I should get professional help," Lady Amalia continued, "and talked to that slave trainer they have here at the resort."

She shuddered and Mistress Andrea and I shuddered with her.

"Have you met that brute?" Lady Amalia asked, noticing our reaction.

"Yes, indeed. I had the doubtful pleasure of meeting Master Finnigan." My Mistress answered with obvious aversion in her voice.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I think Simon has met him, too." Lady Amalia said. "Simon is the pet." She quickly explained when Mistress Andrea quirked a questioning eyebrow. "He was shaking and he wouldn't even look up when that man was in the room." She sighed again. "So that brings me here. I am hoping you will be able to give me some hints on how to deal with our poor pet."

She looked at my Mistress full of honest hope. Of course she couldn't know that Mistress Andrea could only guess at an answer. I, however, had an idea of what to do.

"Maybe I could talk to him." I quickly piped up before she could suggest anything.

Both Ladies blinked at me in surprise and I smiled cheerfully and harmlessly. "I'm a pet too, after all," I explained innocently, "and I'm sure he won't be scared of me."

Mistress Andrea considered the matter only for a moment, then she nodded. "That might be a very good idea." She agreed. "Mauve might at least be able to find out what scares him so deeply."

"That would certainly help." Lady Amalia smiled at me. "Would you do that, Mauve? Would you help us?"

"Of course, milady." I nodded.

Obviously not because I cared about her managing her pet. But certainly if it meant I could help another pet find a good home and I had a feeling Lady Amalia and her husband would be quite decent owners. With a little training.


	7. Chapter 7

The cottage where Lady Amalia and her husband resided was located in another one of the three bio-domes. It was quite a bit bigger than ours, which was to be expected since it was the honeymoon suite of the resort. It was situated in a quiet corner of the bio-dome so the newly wed couple would not be disturbed by any neighbours.

Lord Garth greeted us on the front porch when my Mistress and I arrived.

"Lady Andrea. Thank you so much for lending your aid in this. It really means a lot to us." He bowed politely in that way only nobles can, somewhere between greeting, deference and gesture of superiority.

Mistress Andrea waved his gratitude off and smiled graciously. "But of course, milord. Nothing should spoil your honeymoon."

"He is inside." Lord Garth explained, sounding hopeful and nervous at the same time. "I so hope your pet will be able to get through to him. I really do like him; it would be such a shame if we couldn't keep him."

I put on my most charming, innocent smile but remained politely silent.

"Should we go inside with him?" Lord Garth asked unsure. He really had no clue how to deal with pets.

Mistress Andrea smiled at him benevolently. "Why don't we sit here on the porch for a little while and let Mauve talk to him alone. I'm sure he will be more comfortable with that." She suggested.

"Right." Lord Garth nodded, looking relieved that someone else was making the decisions. He offered Mistress Andrea a seat and then busied himself preparing drinks at the outdoor bar.

I flashed my Mistress a quick grin and then ducked inside through the ever present beaded curtain that closed off the interior. The décor was different than our cottage, with large windows letting in plenty of light, wicker furniture and lots of white pillows, white rugs and white curtains.

I hadn't really thought about what Simon would be like, but I guess subconsciously I had equated a scared pet with a pretty little boy toy like myself. So I was quite startled and not entirely sure if this really was Simon when I first saw him. He was kneeling in a corner with his eyes properly lowered, hands behind his back, very unsuccessfully trying to blend into the background. Not that any guy his size could have successfully done that. I was pretty sure that standing up he would be taller than Alexej. He had broad, nicely muscled shoulders and narrow hips. Blonde curls came down to his shoulders and I was willing to bet my ass that he had blue eyes too. He looked like he had just climbed out of some gladiator poster, discounting the fact that his bronze skin was without mark.

He was probably worth a small fortune. There had been times when I had deeply envied pets like him. Not anymore. I was safe and happy while he obviously felt anything but that.

Now it made a lot more sense that Lady Amalia and Lord Garth were creeped out by him being all shy and scared. It just didn't fit the image he should have presented at all. It also made me wonder if maybe he was broken beyond salvaging. It would be my job to determine that.

He was watching me from the corners of his eyes. Every slave learned how to do that. He wasn't able to make out more than my naked feet and calves, but he was probably already tallying up in his head who or what I might be.

So I just walked over to him, grabbing a pillow from one of the chair on my way, plopped the pillow on the ground in front of him and myself on top of it.

"Hi." I greeted him without preamble. "I'm Mauve. I'm the pet of Lady Andrea and your mistress asked my mistress for advice on how to deal with you."

Better to be straight with him. Either he was smart enough to comprehend what I had to say or he was too broken or too dumb to bother.

"We're all alone in here," I told him, "no one will know if you look at me."

Maybe I wasn't incredibly careful and coddling, but clearly that hadn't worked when his master and mistress had tried it.

His head came up just a little as he checked whether we really were alone. Then he studied me cautiously. Green eyes, I noticed. He really was one gorgeous man, but for once I managed to keep control of my slutty nature. Scared men just didn't do much for me, it seemed.

Being a proper slave, he didn't say anything so I bravely forged ahead. "Apparently your new owners are unhappy and confused with the fact that you are so quiet and… uh… timid…?"

He didn't give any sign of a reaction. I hadn't asked a direct question, so he didn't have to. Either he was a clever bugger or really scared. But two could play that game.

"Right. I'm sure you are aware that the scared pet act doesn't look really all that great on you. So…" I smirked at him insolently, "what exactly are you so scared of?"

If he really was broken entirely he'd have to answer a direct question like that.

Instead his dull eyes suddenly flared with anger. "What does a spoiled little brat like you know about being a used pet?" he hissed.

Bingo, I thought. Now you've started talking I just have to keep you doing it.

I snorted derisively. "Spoiled little brat? Dude, I've started my life as a one-use throw away pet. I've had more masters than you can shake a stick at. I've been used as a fuckhole at parties and handed out to guests with the doggie bag. I don't doubt your life has been shit, but trust me, mine hasn't been all roses either."

He blinked at me in complete surprise and a little disbelief and it made me realize how very much I wasn't that throw away pet anymore.

I sighed softly. "Listen, I don't know what you have been through." I continued. "But if you come across a master that might be your ticket out of hell you don't waste that opportunity."

Now it was his turn to snort. "Like they will take me home with them. I'm just a little holiday entertainment. I've been here long enough to know how it goes."

"Not the tune they are singing." I corrected him. "They have both said how much they adore you and they are genuinely distressed by your unhappiness. If anything will get you send back right now it is your refusal to open up to them."

A small shudder passed through him at the mention of being send back and it made me wonder what the punishment for slaves was here for slaves who didn't measure up to the guests' expectations.

"They are newly and happily wed," I tried to explain to him what I was seeing, "they want everyone around them to be as happy as they are. So use that. Let them work for it, for every smile, every little bit of trust. It will let them feel accomplished and it gives you time to become indispensable to them. If you play them right they will never ever let you go. They are that sappy."

Now he raised a quizzical eyebrow, for the first time looking a little curious. I grinned.

"Great owners don't fall out of the sky," I said, "they have to be carefully trained." Except mine of course. But I didn't think it would be helpful to tell him that.

That finally got a little chuckle out of him. "I've never heard a pet talk like you do, but maybe you have a point." He admitted. Then he looked over at the doorway. "You really think they would…?"

"Keep you? Yeah, I really do think that." I nodded. "I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous. I'm sure you'll look absolutely splendid and exotic on their estate on Nabuco."

He looked down at his hands and once more defeat crept over his face. "I don't know. I'm really too old already." He said softly. "Master Finnigan will beat the crap out of me…"

"That fucking bastard?!" I spat the words out. "Your mistress despises that brute! I very much doubt she'll allow him to lay his hands on you."

He laughed sadly. "You think you know him? You've not seen what he can do to a slave…"

Suddenly little bells were ringing in my head, alerting me to a priceless opportunity. "Really? I've seen the training facilities here when we took a tour." I lied nonchalantly. "They didn't look too bad."

Like I had hoped he once more snorted. "That is just the 'official' place. Hardly gets used at all." He said. "Finnigan's little dungeon is where he really works." Another shudder ran through him. "The things he does…"

And now I had to make a difficult decision. Trust Simon and ask the all important question or not? I licked my lips nervously. Would he rat me out? Probably not, he hated Finnigan. I decided to risk it.

"Do you know if he keeps any aliens in his dungeon? Furry aliens?" I asked.

That completely broke through his meek and cowed demeanour. For the first time he looked me fully in the face and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" he whispered.

I swallowed. "Let's just say if he happened to have any furry aliens it might mean big, big trouble for him." I ventured cautiously.

He digested that. Then he nodded slowly. "They are like big, upright walking cats." He said softly, as if he was sacred of being overheard.

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest with excitement. "Where is that dungeon of his?"

"Near the water purification plant." He answered. "The plant is really noisy so it muffles the screams."

I hadn't been down that far, but I knew how to find it. "Thank you." I said and meant it from the bottom of my heart.

He laughed shakily. "I don't want to know the details, but… stick it to him good, will you?"

"Oh yeah." I knew my grin was outright feral. I knew what Alexej and my Mistress would do to the bastard. "He won't know what hit him but he will hurt like fuck."

We shared that smile for a moment, then he glanced over at the doorway. "So… I guess I will give this a try." He said slowly, but sounding a little more confident. "Any hints on an opening move?"

I considered options for a moment. "Why don't you come outside with me when I go back to my mistress?" I then suggested. "Then you go over to Lord Garth, kneel next to him and lay your head against his thigh, like you need comfort and trust him to give it."

He frowned at me with a little disbelief. "You really think he will buy that?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised what they are willing to buy." I chuckled. "Always keep in mind: if you make them feel good they will want more of that. And making them feel like your saviours will make them feel very good indeed."

"Right. Let's do this before I lose my nerve." He smoothly rose to his feet from his kneeling position like every highly trained pet can.

Something I had never been taught. I climbed to my feet a little more awkwardly and then smiled up at him encouragingly. I had been right. He really was taller than Alexej. How odd to have to reassure such a huge guy.

I left the cottage first and was immediately met with worried looks from Lord Garth and curiosity from Mistress Andrea. I smiled at both of them just as reassuringly and held the curtain open for Simon.

Now that he put his mind to it, he really performed admirably, stepping outside timidly, glancing around, then spotting his master and quickly making his way over to him to kneel next to his chair. A small pause for emphasis and then he cautiously leaned against his thigh.

Lord Garth looked down at his blond head in open wonder, then at me, then back at his pet. Then he very gently settled his hand on those curls like one would touch a skittish beast and started stroking them. He didn't say anything aloud, clearly afraid of startling his pet, but he silently mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

I nodded happily. I was pretty sure they would be able to work out the rest themselves. I grabbed Mistress Andrea's hand and insistently pulled her away.

"Seems that went rather well." She commented when we were out of hearing range of the cottage.

"Yeah." I could hardly contain myself anymore, nearly bouncing with nervous energy. "I know where the kittens are!" I burst out.

That stopped her in her tracks and I nearly stumbled since I was still pulling on her hand.

"You do? How? Where?" Her beautiful fierce eyes showed the hope I was feeling too.

"Simon knew where Master Finnigan really trains the slaves." I explained. "He has seen the kittens there."

"Can we trust him?"

I didn't hesitate in my answer. "Absolutely."

The smile of my Mistress was all teeth now. "Good. Very good."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexej raised his fist and immediately I stopped and pressed myself flat against the wall, taking as much cover as the brightly lit corridor allowed. Then I quickly grabbed my Mistress' sleeve and pulled her back next to me. Silently, I congratulated myself on having watched enough porn movies featuring Imperial Marines to be able to understand at least part of the cryptic sign language Alexej employed.

Mistress Andrea looked from me to her husband's raised fist and I could see her quickly file away the meaning of that gesture for later use in her awesome surveillance drone brain that never forgot anything.

We were deep underground below the bio-domes and getting close to the central water-purification facilities.

At first, Alexej had balked at the idea of taking me along, but Mistress Andrea had pointed out helpfully that it was either take me along or leave me behind unprotected since there was no way in hell that she would let him go alone to rescue the kittens. And that I was the one who had by now the most experience with the maze of underground tunnels and could guide them to their target on the safest route.

So now I was with them, scared shitless but determined to see the poor kittens saved.

We had managed to evade all staff and guards on our way so far. If we were caught here, there would be no excuses so they had unpacked the gear they had brought just for such an occasion. Their outfits hadn't changed, but now they both had guns at the ready. I, obviously, was not carrying a gun since I didn't have the first idea how to use one. Alexej had grumbled something about correcting that oversight and I fervently hoped that he would forget about it when this mission was over. Guns were for free people, for heroes. Not for cute little pets.

The reason why Alexej had stopped us became apparent as I now also heard footsteps coming down the corridor intersecting with our just a few meters further.

Alexej and my Mistress exchanged a quick look, then Alexej stepped right up to the corner, waiting while Mistress Andrea raised her gun and pushed me behind her. I felt like cowering and hiding behind my hands.

Instead, I watched wide eyed as a sleepy guard wearing the uniform of the resort came around the corner, walking right into Alexej's arms. Alexej moved with the speed and confidence of a man who had been in combat countless times. Before the guard even knew what was happening, he was already firmly secured in Alexej's headlock, Alexej's powerful forearm cutting off his air supply. The guard clawed futilely, but didn't manage to break the hold or get a shout of warning out. The only sound was the irregular drumming of his heels against the floor which quickly subsided.

Alexej gently lowered him to the floor and then frisked him. He tossed the guard's comlink and gun to Mistress Andrea who immediately put on the comlink, while the gun was securely stored under her belt. Then Mistress Andrea trussed the guard up with cable binders.

"Mauve, find a room we can put him in." Alexej ordered while keeping a lookout so no one could sneak up on us.

I tried a few doors until I found an unlocked one. It looked like some kind of office. It hopefully wouldn't be used until we were long gone.

"Here." I called softly.

Alexej grabbed the guard under his arms and easily hauled him over into the room. Then he carefully closed the door again.

"All clear." My Mistress reported, half her attention on the comlink.

They both looked at me and I pointed at the corridor the guard had emerged from. "That way."

Alexej took the lead again and we followed the corridor and soon we heard the dull pounding of heavy machinery at work. That had to be the water purification plant. Master Finnigan's dungeon had to be somewhere close by if he was using the noise to cover his work.

"Let's look for more guards." Mistress Andrea suggested. "Or reinforced doors."

The main corridor we were in ended at the double winged doors leading to the purification plant, but there were smaller ones branching off before that to the left and right. Alexej picked the right one at random. The lighting here was dimmer than in the main corridor and the spaces between the ceiling lamps were bigger.

The door, when we found it, was quite easy to identify. It was a heavy, reinforced steel security door with a security lock sporting a number pad.

I took one look at it and slumped with defeat. There was no way in hell we would be able to get in there. None of us were able to hack a security lock, that would have needed Jamie's attention and he was unreachable back down on Malicorn.

Alexej raised his gun, ready to take his chances shooting the lock, but my Mistress quickly put her hand on his arm, pushing it down. He frowned at her, but she grinned back. Then she turned to the door and knocked.

It was such a simple thing to do I wouldn't have thought of it in a million years.

For an endless moment nothing happened.

Then a gruff voice from the other side of the door asked: "What?!" Master Finnigan's voice.

Alexej opened his mouth to answer something, but Mistress Andrea quickly shook her head. Instead she knocked again. It took me a moment to understand. There were no security cameras in the corridor. If he wanted to know who was outside he would have to open the door. Mistress Andrea was counting on his curiosity.

"The fucking hell!" Master Finnigan cursed behind the door.

Then the locking mechanism clicked and the door was violently yanked open.

Alexej were ready to react. He immediately jammed his foot into the space between door and frame so it couldn't be slammed shut again and then shouldered his way inside. Master Finnigan yelped in surprise, but then caught himself quickly. He barrelled into Alexej and then disappeared from my sight inside the room behind the door.

Mistress Andrea pushed in behind them, her gun at the ready.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. From inside I could hear sounds of struggle. Then a shot. Still I couldn't bring myself to enter as well until it hit me that I was all alone out in the corridor. I quickly ducked inside.

What I found wasn't quite what I had hoped for. Master Finnigan hadn't been alone.

Two more guards were in the process of getting beaten up by Alexej. One of them was on the floor, groaning. The other just doubled over with Alexej's elbow impacting with his belly.

That part was good.

What wasn't good at all was that just the moment I stepped inside Finnigan managed to wrestle the gun out of Mistress Andrea's hands. She was much smaller than him and he simply overpowered her. Then he grabbed her harshly, pressing her back against him and his arm across her throat, the gun pointing at her.

"Stop it!" he shouted angrily.

I clasped my hands in front of my mouth in horror

The second guard lay on the ground moaning.

Only now did Alexej notice the precarious position his wife was in. I saw rage and fear flash across his face. He would never allow her to get hurt, I told myself. Alexej straightened up slowly, his hands kept carefully away from his body.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Finnigan growled. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here?!" He gestured threateningly with the gun. "Answer me or I swear I'm going to blow this bitch's brains out!"

Alexej opened his mouth to snarl something in reply, but he didn't get a chance.

Mistress Andrea used Finnigan's slight distraction. She slammed her head backwards against his chin. He howled in shocked pain and loosened his grip on her. That was enough for her to thrown him over her shoulder in a perfect martial arts move.

A second later, two loud shots rang out and Finnigan's head suddenly had two large bullet holes. I hadn't seen Alexej move, but he was now holding his gun, just lowering it from shooting Finnigan.

Frozen in shock I just stood there.

"Ouwh!" My Mistress groaned and fingered the back of her head.

Alexej immediately was by her side. "Love? Are you hurt?"

Mistress Andrea grimaced. "Fucker had a granite chin…" she muttered. She then looked down at the very dead Master Finnigan. "Damn it, Alexej! How many times have I told you: DON'T shoot to kill! Now he won't answer any questions!"

He shrugged sheepishly. "He threatened you." He defended his actions.

My Mistress smiled up at him and then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "You're such an idiot when you go into full hero mode." She told him lovingly. Then she looked at me. "Mauve? Are you all right?" she asked, noticing my distress.

I managed to press out a little squeak and make my hand flutter in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture. All this shooting and fighting and heroing up close was a little too much for me. It sounded really cool in stories and looked great in movies, but being in the middle of it wasn't cool or great at all.

Alexej quickly tied up the two groaning guards with more cable binder while Mistress Andrea searched Finnigan and took a set of keys from him.

The room we were in seemed to serve as a kind of reception room with a door leading on elsewhere. Mistress Andrea unlocked the door and then we searched the rest of the place. The last door we opened finally revealed what we had been hoping for. A large room with many small cots on the floor and twenty-three furry, large eyed little heads looking at us fearfully when we stepped inside.

Neither my Mistress nor I spoke the Felid language, but Alexej addressed them with what little he had picked up on his tour of duty in their space. I didn't understand him, but I did make out the name 'Eion' in what he said and that instantly made the kittens relax. They changed from fear to jumping to their feet and crowding us, all of them needing hugs and consolation.

Having them clinging to me, purring and chattering in their own language helped me to suppress my own fear and pretend to be their strong rescuer.

Mistress Andrea carefully counted them to make sure we weren't missing anyone.

Then Alexej used our joker. He had been provided with some kind of emergency code by the Psions' Guild that he was supposed to think really loudly so Prime Gabriel of Malicorn would pick up on it. Now that we had found the kittens and therefore solid evidence, the Prime could port all of us to safety without violating a dozen laws of which noble was allowed to do what in which domain.

I had never been ported in my life so I had no idea what to expect. In movies it always looked like no time passed at all between being in one place and being in another place. What the movies didn't show was the brief moment of contact with the Psion who did the porting. I had never been touched by a Psion's mind either. Prime Gabriel's mind felt like the sun suddenly breaking through grey dreary clouds, bathing me in warm golden light. He felt huge to me and kind and secure. It was quite marvellous.

\--You're welcome.-- I heard his voice in my mind and realized that I must have thought so loudly he had picked that up.

Then the contact was gone and I realized that I had missed the actual port. We were standing in the foyer of the Task Force HQ on Malicorn already.


	9. Chapter 9

"…assure you that my Lord Tarek was horrified to learn that these villains have been using his beautiful Summers Isle for their cruel schemes." Sir Alphonse Eder, the representative Count Tarek had sent to deal with the accusations levelled against him, smiled oily. "We are as disappointed that Captain Shaw and his crew could not be detained and that all attempts to only disable their ship proved futile. But surely you have to agree that their death is preferable to them being able to commit new crimes?"

Alexej made a sound that I could only describe as an angry snarl. He looked like he was ready to tear the man to pieces.

"Darling, face." Mistress Andrea reminded her husband of the fact that this was a minor noble himself and that they had to remain civil, being only commoners themselves, no matter what they actually wanted to do. It was the same reminder she had used when Alexej was falling out of his role of proper pet and it managed to get through.

I didn't miss how his hands didn't unclench from hard fists though.

"I can see you are devastated." Mistress Andrea addressed the noble with an entirely fake smile of her own. "I'm sure you want to assist in any way possible so you won't mind if we take a look at Master Finnigan's records."

The smile of Sir Alphonse would have intimidated any shark. "Of course you would be most welcome to do so. Unfortunately Captain Shaw carried Finnigan's records with him when he fled."

"How very unfortunate indeed." Now even Mistress Andrea's voice was more an angry hiss. "And would Count Tarek care to speak to us in person? You know just to clear up any doubts that he was involved."

The noble had the gall to look righteously outraged. "Detective Sirenkov! Surely you must by now be entirely satisfied with Lord Tarek's cooperation! There can be no blame cast on him for the actions of greedy, criminal commoners."

Both Alexej and my Mistress glared at him in silence.

A threatening undertone entered the Sir Alphonse's voice. "Do I make myself clear, Detective? Commander?"

The Duchess had made it very clear that she would not act against Count Tarek until there was crystal clear evidence against him and we simply didn't have that. The Count had been too quick in silencing everyone who might have implicated him and destroying all evidence. He had never personally been anywhere close to the kittens so they couldn't be used as witnesses. None of us doubted that he was behind the whole operation, but we had no way of proving it.

"Crystal clear, Sir." Mistress Andrea answered coldly.

"Very good." The shark smile was back. "I trust that concludes our business?"

Mistress Andrea nodded just a little jerkily. "Yes, Sir."

"I'll find my own way out." Sir Alphonse turned to leave the small conference room where he had been meeting with my Mistress and Alexej. "Keep up the good work. Malicorn needs police officers like you."

I wasn't sure if it was meant as a threat or as an insult. Either way, it was anything but pleasant.

He was barely out of the door when Alexej slammed his hands flat onto the table. "FUCK!" he roared. "I can't believe we are letting that bastard get away!"

Mistress Andrea quickly stepped up to him. "Love, we will get him in time. We'll keep our eyes and ears open and sooner or later he will make a mistake."

She nodded to me and pointed at the door with her chin. I quickly scrambled out and closed the door behind me. I was very sure no one but my Mistress should hear the rant Alexej was working himself into.

I hadn't even been supposed to be in the room in the first place, but I had sneaked in under the pretence of serving coffee to all of them. My curiosity had gotten the better of me once more.

The conference room was on the second floor of the old mansion that had been converted into the Task Force HQ. I stopped in the hallway, checking of the noble had truly left. There was no sign of him. When I stepped up to one of the windows overlooking the driveway I saw him just get into his expensive flyer limousine parked there. Moments later his chauffeur piloted him away.

My stomach clenched in quiet anger. Maybe I wasn't as vocal about it as Alexej, but I was just as pissed off about that bastard Count keeping his squeaky clean reputation. I had seen what kind of abuse the kittens had been subjected to when I helped Father Theran give them first aid. And that had just been Master Finnigan starting to teach them to speak Imperial. They were just children, but that would have made them even more delicious treats to the people who would eventually have bought them. I knew that first hand and it made me sick.

The kittens had already been transferred to Eion's ship where the Felid crew was taking care of them. They had been there for two days already. They were ready to go home, but Eion had wanted to wait for the official result of the investigation.

I headed downstairs to the command centre where he was waiting to hear what Sir Alphonse had said. He had been excluded from the meeting to make sure there wouldn't be any 'violent mishaps', even though he had been quite calm the last few days.

When he had first seen what had been done to the kittens he had been more relieved than horrified. He had explained to me that the Scilla did much worse to any Felids they captured.

Even though I had grown up a throw-away pet, being abused, raped and often nearly killed, I realized I couldn't really imagine what it would be like when your whole race was constantly threatened.

Of course, the Scilla were much less of a threat now that the Felids were allied with the Phoenix Empire. Maybe that was a reason why Eion wasn't pushing too hard to have the Count punished like he deserved, not to alienate the allies the Felid needed so sorely. On the other hand, the Duchess had promised to bring the matter to the attention of the Emperor and had urged Eion to do the same with the authorities on his side.

I hadn't been present for the audience with the Duchess of course, but Eion had been deeply impressed by her sympathy and honest care for the well-being of the kittens.

Eion was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs at a com console, studying holo vids of Malicorn, when I entered the command centre. Jamie was in his usual place but not jacked in. He was munching on bacon crackers.

"How did it go?" he asked immediately.

I shrugged. "As to be expected. The noble sir was so, so sorry and basically told us to fuck off."

Jamie frowned, but it was Eion I looked at, worried that he would snap, the same way Alexej had done.

"I'm sorry, Eion." I addressed him.

The big Felid mirrored my shrug stoically. "The kittens are safe." He said calmly. "I would have liked to bring back the head of the man responsible as a trophy, but it can wait." He smiled toothily. "I know Commander Sirenkov. He has the patience of a Felid hunter. Eventually he will bring down his prey and then you can come visit us and tell us the tale."

The thought of visiting the Felid Confederation was a little scary but also rather exciting. Summers Isle was the furthest I had ever been from Malicorn. But in the company of Mistress Andrea and Alexej I was willing to go anywhere.

Eion rose from his seat. "I will inform my crew that we will depart tomorrow morning." He said. "Alexej has invited me for dinner tonight. Please reassure Alexej and Andrea that I will be there."

Jamie and I watched him leave.

"For such a big guy with teeth and claws he sure is nice." Jamie commented and I whole heartedly agreed.

\---

A few days later I was once more riding my bike home from school. This time I wasn't heading to the HQ but to the Sirenkov house. A while ago I had promised Mistress Andrea that I would wash and re-hang all the curtains in the house. The kitten rescue had postponed that plan, but since I wasn't needed at the HQ today I had reserved the afternoon for the task.

I hadn't expected anyone to be home so I was quite surprised to find both the pick-up and Alexej's motorbike parked in the driveway.

"Hello?" I called as I walked into the house, carrying the bag with groceries I had picked up on the way.

Mistress Andrea immediately emerged from the kitchen with a grin. "There you are, darling." She greeted me cheerfully. "Come on, put the bag in the kitchen. We have a surprise for you."

I blinked at her in confusion. "A surprise, Mistress? For me?" I had no idea what that could possibly mean.

Her grin grew wider. "Yes, love." She took the bag and deposited on the kitchen counter. Then she took my hands into hers. "Mauve, you have been fantastic on that kitten rescue mission. Courageous and ready to help even when no one asked you to. And not just that. You have been fantastic all around. You are working hard every day and you have become a full member of our little family. We love you dearly. We are very proud of you."

Her words felt like a hundred caresses and I suddenly felt tears prick my eyes. To hear it spelt out so clearly was just overwhelming. "Thank you, Mistress." I answered, my voice somewhat choked.

A naughty sparkle was in her eyes suddenly. "I know you really wanted to play with those twins at Summers Isle. And with that Dracon bed. But you put the mission first. So since you have been so good we have decided you deserve a reward." She tugged on my hand, leading me up the stairs.

I didn't really know what to expect, but certainly didn't expect the view presented to me when my Mistress opened the door to the master bedroom.

Alexej lay sprawled on the bed, his wrists chained to the headboard with what looked like genuine police handcuffs. He was gorgeously naked apart from the slave collar he had been wearing during our visit to Summers Isle Resort and which Mistress Andrea had obviously somehow swiped. He was also grinning widely and his cock was quite hard, reassuring me that he was not reluctant at all to take part in this 'reward' of mine.

"For me?" I asked, glancing up at my Mistress in starry eyed wonder.

Mistress Andrea nodded and kissed the top of my head. "All yours. You have the whole afternoon."

With a small squeak of delight I bounced into the room, even more delighted when Alexej chuckled throatily. He looked impossibly good and he was all mine.

I didn't waste any time. My jeans, t-shirt and sandals were off in record time. Then I crawled onto the bed, my eyes hungrily focused on Alexej's gorgeous cock, vaguely noticing that my Mistress settled herself in the wicker chair in the corner to watch.

Happily I started licking and sucking on my favourite toy. Even though I knew him so well now, every single vein, the taste and feel of his skin, his taste, his scent - I never grew tired of him. Lately it was even his cock I found in my dreams when I dreamt of blowjobs. It was perfect in every way.

I played with him for several minutes before a slight rattle of the handcuffs reminded me there was a man attached to that cock.

When I glanced up at Alexej, still suckling on the head of his cock, he smirked back at me.

"Hi Mauve." He growled, amused and aroused in equal measure.

With a wet smack I let go of his cock and climbed up his body, kissing and licking and biting along the way. Only when I reached his face, lying flush on top of him, did I return the greeting.

"Hi." I purred and then kissed his mouth.

I found him hungry and passionate as always, but this time he could not grab me. I felt his shoulders tense each time he wanted to, but I set the pace of our kissing and it was delicious. I was itching all over with the need to feel him inside me and since I knew he wouldn't be going anywhere unless I let him I didn't see any point in waiting any longer.

Sitting back on my heels I straddled him. He watched with hooded eyes as I quickly prepared myself for his generous girth.

I sighed happily as I lowered myself on top of him, he filled me perfectly. Just enough to give me that stretching burn, but not so much it really hurt.

He groaned and bucked up into me, making me yelp with pleasure. When I looked at him I noticed with delight how his arms were straining against the handcuffs, how much he wanted me. My plan had been to ride him slowly, but his passion just swept me along and I found myself grinding against him hungrily.

As usual I came much too quickly, mewling and clinging to Alexej, shaking with the force of my orgasm.

He growled in frustration as my moves slowed, still trying to push up into me, but I didn't have the strength to pick myself up right away.

Usually this would have been the moment where he turned me over to fuck me some more, but he was chained this time, allowing me to fully enjoy the feeling of his straining hard cock deep in my ass while I rested.

"Mauve…" he groaned, "move!"

His clear command pulled on invisible strings and I was about to obey, when a slight zing of a shock passed from his body to mine, making me hiss in pleasure and him yelp in surprise.

"Ah, you don't give the orders, pet." Mistress Andrea's voice reminded both of us of her presence.

We looked over at her and I guess we must have had the same expression of disbelief on our faces at the fact that she had the remote control to the collar resting in her palm and was smirking.

Then Alexej laughed breathlessly and relaxed under me. "Yes, Mistress." He said and then gently kissed my shoulder where he could reach it.

I snuggled against him, deeply inhaling his scent. Then I slowly started moving on him again.

They loved me. My Mistress had said so. And I loved them so much, too.


End file.
